User and desktop management has been traditionally recognized as an expensive aspect of managing and/or owning a network. Management may include installing and configuring workstations, deploying software and operating systems and applications, repairing damaged workstations and conveying desktop and other images to various destinations. Network tools have included the ability to “image” a workstation or other device, that is, detecting and recording information related to memory, storage, processor, applications, directory access privileges and other features and resources representing the overall configuration state of a network device. Generally, applications have been installed or configured separately on individual workstations. Thus, a great amount of time and effort may be involved on application and other updates and configuration.
Currently, image systems may enable a user to inject individual files into an image. However, an efficient system for injecting whole applications with a directory link has not yet been implemented. Furthermore, image systems have traditionally required that the exact image to be applied must be specified. The current systems and methods available do not provide an efficient imaging system for generating dynamic/personalized images.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.